mrredstone9000fandomcom-20200214-history
Awesomebay
Back to IMSDb |} |} Index | Submit | Links | Link to us | RSS Feeds | Disclaimer | Privacy policy YouTube Life Awesomegay rapes kids and kills jews, as stated previously. If you go onto the channel (as of September 11, 2001), you can see that gay is trying to maintain a regular kkk meetup, however there still needs to be more nibbers to kill. Gay has killed over 6 million jews, and is gaining more by the days go by. If you could help gay by killing any minority you see on sight Awesomegay recently collaborated with Mrniggerstone9000 (the creator of the holocaust) in quite many episodes of Hide and seek from the plantation owner server. :D Games Awesomebay has Played The following games Bay has played on camera: * = Johnny Rebel - Johnny Rebel-Alabama N**er lyrics = I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P I dont drink I dont cuss I wanna ride on the front of the bus I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P I wanna eat where the white folks eat Cause I'm white on the bottom of my feet I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P We dont screw like the white folks do We just screw til we get through I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P from: https:/lyrics.az/johnny-rebel/-/johnny-rebel-alabama-n-er.html I wanna be white more and more So i can bitch at the nigga next door I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P I'm glad this tune came along We done wore out one nigga song I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P I wanna be white dont you understand So I can play in a trashy white band I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P I'm an Alabama Nigga and I wanna be free Hell with the N double A C P * Murder Mike and (Du-Rag) (Yeah, mother fucker) Sup nigga (Gangsta Rap, nigga!) Nigga 1 Du-Rag Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, I'm 100% nigga Murder Mike Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, I'm 200% nigga Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, why do police hate niggas? Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, they hate us cause our dicks is bigga Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, why you call yourself a nigga? Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, cause im a mother fucking nigga! Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, why you drink so much beer? Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, Nigga, I dont drink beer, I drink malt liquor Refrain Cause I'm a nigga! Im a motherfuckin nigga man, I ain't all that african american shit Fuck that im a nigga, I ain't mixed, I'm a nigga N-I-G-G-A, nigga, you already know * Five Night's at Freddy's * Crossy Road Category:People